


Bend Over October

by OctoberPersephone



Category: Undertale
Genre: Blowjobs, Bukakke, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Genitalia, Edge is a dick to temmie's, Fingering, Humiliation, Incest, Kink, Kinktober, Leather, Lots of Cum, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Name Calling, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Punishment, Sex Shop, Shame, Slight Bondage, Soap, Spanking, Talk of BDSM, Teasing, but I'm also kinda creepy, future tags will be added, i guess, sans doesn't hold grudges, size difference kink, slight angst, slight gagging, stretch is kinda creepy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberPersephone/pseuds/OctoberPersephone
Summary: It's kinktober my dudes, get ready for lots of this stuff. The kink will be said in the summary as well as any warnings. Sorry if I don't post them everyday but I will try! I'm a student after all!Have a happy kinktober guys!And thanks to Mercy for the link to the list <3 *mwah*





	1. Spanking- US Bros

"Papy no! It's burned look what you've done!" The smaller skeleton held up the smoking pan panicking as it started to singe his oven mitts.

"bro you have to put it in the-" Papyrus calming reached toward the pan but stopped when Sans suddenly threw it out the window. It sizzled in the snow and the pair stared at the broken window. "sans what the heck I just fixed that!" Papyrus used his magic to rid the floor of glass shards as Sans folded his arms and frowned at his brother.

"Brother that was all your doing! I asked you to watch the taco meat!" Sans threw his hands into the air as Papyrus turned around lazy grin still present.

"you should know that I have no idea what to do when things go into pan-demonium" Papyrus suppressed a chuckle at his brother's over-exaggerated groan.

"Papy you're always acting like such a babybones!" Sans took off his burnt oven mitts and went to pick up the light blue gloves that hung off the chair.

"easy there bro I'm still older than you," Papyrus easily snatched the light blue gloves away before standing at his full height and holding the gloves out of reach. "and I'm taller too."

"Hey! Papy give those back!" Sans jumped for the gloves and Papyrus manuvered so that way his left hip was blocking Sans' way and the gloves were clutched high in his opposite hand. "Mweh! This is exactly what I was just saying! You babybones!" Papyrus laughed lightly.

"keep saying that and you won't get them back bro." Sans pouted, his hands balling into fists before he suddenly lashed out slapping the area right below his coccyx with his bare bones. The soft clank of bare bone onto the fabric caused papyrus to pause. Still feeling the sensation of the small hand.

"If you want to act like a babybones Papyrus I will have no feelings against treating you like one!" Sans took the other's confusion as an opening and gave him another hard swat on his pelvis. This time papyrus could actually feel the sting, his hips jolting forward a bit in an attempt to escape further swings.

"b-bro wait I'm sorry. you can have-" Sans grabbed the gloves from his brothers hand but still frowned deeply at the taller sibling.

"5 more and I'll forgive you Papy." Papyrus sputtered in disapproval, he was already flushing like mad. Sans hid his smile focusing his mouth in a hard line, "5 more, count them out and it will go faster." Sans poised his hand, his brother looked mortified, but he didn't say anything of complaint, so Sans struck him again.

"one..." Papyrus hid his face, forcing his cheeks not to turn a brighter shade of orange as the punishment continued. "two..." Sans stopped using a predictable pattern after the second slap. "ah! S-sans stars!"

"Keep counting, you're doing so well" Sans rubbed the sore area a bit, causing papyrus to grumble a little before the 3rd strike came, harder than the last.

"Aah! four!" Papyrus leaned himself against the counter top, gripping his hoodie sleeves to take his mind off the bare phalanges. Sans grinned slightly to himself and gave the final smack, roughly gripping the bone with fingers in the process. Papyrus tensed at the feeling and turned swiftly around, his cheeks flaming as he stumbled out of the kitchen. Sans didn't miss the small glow that could be seen in the others shorts as he fled the scene. He giggled to himself as he slipped his gloves back on and made his way to his own room.

Blue plopped onto his steamboat shaped bed and grabbed a sheet of paper from behind one of the light blue pillows. He stopped his movements and listened carefully, hearing the sounds of papyrus' frustrated noises and panting through their thin walls made his grin widen. Sans hummed as he made his way over to his desk to fetch a pen, and crossed off day one.


	2. Dirty Talk- UF!Sans and US!Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter because I refuse to do homework <3
> 
> Phone sex, dirty talk, name calling, fingering.

Blue sat on his bed and picked up his phone, quickly dialing one of his doubles he bounced happily as he waited for Red to answer.

'hey how'd it go blue?' The rough voice echoed from the speaker.

"It went perfectly! Papy is in his room now making the craziest noises! How are you doing?" Red laughed heartily into the microphone.

'oh man I didn't take stretch as that type! im doin' alright, my ass is still sore from boss though, he gave me 30 with summoned parts.' Blue hissed in sympathy. 'hey i know ya started this late just like i did. how's about we check off anotha day huh?' Red replied smoothly, Blue's cheeks glowed a light blue and he giggled in response.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure! Are you sure you are up to the challenge?" Blue teased, he could hear Red scoff into the speaker.

'dun think i can get yer juices flowin' berry?' Blue's breath caught as his cheeks lit up.

"Red! That's gross!" He pouted as Red's laughter rang in his skull.

'i know yer lovin' this berry, i bet yer already close to forming something for ya to play with, ya pervert...' Blue dimmed his eye lights and held in a whimper, shaking his head despite the other not knowing. 'c'mon blueberry dun lie to me i know ya. all ya can think about is gettin' off right now. ya can hear stretch through the wall right? you teased him so much he had to hide himself from you, i bet ya were gonna follow him and let him fuck ya raw. or were ya just gonna sit in yer room, listenin' as you buried yer fingers in yer wet pussy? anythin' would get ya off right now, i bet yer soakin' yer little guardsman boots with how wet ya are just by my voice huh?' Blue clenched his teeth together as he began to slowly palm his pelvis, his jaw hung open slightly as his breathing got heavier. He could practically feel Red's grin through the phone.

'aw now whats this? you panting like a dog beast and i just started. stars ya really are a lil slut. c'mon berry tell me what a lil slut yer bein' right now, what are ya doin' to yourself?' Red's mocking tone made Blue let out a little whimper as he shoved his hand into his pants. His blue ecto-pussy had already formed, its dripping folds soaking slowly into the fabric of his gloves.

"I-I'm... touching myself... down there, it feels really nice Red I'm being such a little s-slut." Blue huffed out as he teased himself slightly, circling around his opening with feather-light touches. "C-can I add a f-finger Red? Please I really-"

'hold on there berry i dun think ya earned that yet. i want ya to just barely stick a finger in there, i want ya to be cryin' for it...' Blue could hear the lowered tone of Red's voice and he shivered in response. He so desperately wanted to move faster. 'listen ta stretch for me, ya can hear him can't ya? imagine what ya did ta him... bet he's lyin' on his stomach fuckin' his hand. his ass in the air beggin' for more slaps from his baby bro-ooh i can tell that got to ya, stars i can smell ya through the phone blueberry. dirty fuckers both of you. say it, say what ya are and ya can add a finger.' Blue moaned through his clenched teeth, hips twitching at the barest stimulation he was allowed and he blushed at Red's command.

"I'm a...dirty fucker Red... I-I'm getting off to the sounds of my brother p-pleasuring himself I'm such a d-disgusting monster..."

'add two fingers you dirty slut, make sure yer loud enough to give stretch there a show.' Blue nearly squealed at the sudden stretch he was allowed, pumping them roughly in and out of his tight ecto-pussy. Red groaned as the lewd sounds filled the phone speaker which lay forgotten on the plush mattress. 'aw fuck... stars if i ever see ya during this month im not gonna be able ta hold back. i just wanna bury myself in yer wet pussy, lick all the juice out of the little blueberry.' Red growled as Blue's noises of pleasure increased in volume.

"A-aaah R-red I'm going to-" Blue came with a silent scream, his fingers buried to the hilt within his pelvis as he spasmed, coming down from his climax slowly as he rode his fingers. He pulled them out as his ecto-pussy vanished, staring back at the phone. Red's laughter rang through the speaker as Blue blushed a slight smile tugged at his teeth.

'welp, i dunno about you blue but i sure had fun. thanks for helping me cross off day two.' Blue still panted lightly as he said goodbye hanging up the phone and tossing in farther onto his bed.

Blue stared at his dripping fingers and stuck one into his mouth slowly, humming lightly at the taste. He crawled across to grab his pen and sat on his bed, he smiled lightly and put a big check mark next to day two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just for future reference. If there are two different AU's put together. For example UF!Sans and US!Sans. I will use the nicknames. But if the pair are from the same AU. Like the Underswap bros. I will just use the names sans and papyrus.  
> Hope you like it


	3. Public Sex- UT!Sans and UF!Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Public sex, blowjobs, slight gagging, talk of BDSM

Red hung up his phone, laughing to himself before shoving it in his pocket and continuing his walk. He nuzzled into the fur of his jacket as he fought against the chill of Snowdin.

"hey, don't you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand." Red froze a moment, he knew immediately who it was and turned around with a grin. He playfully slapped Sans' hand away.

"stars ya have no clue how weird it is bein' on the recievin' end of that." Sans only shrugged and shoved his hands into his blue hoodie pockets. The two skeletons made small talk as they walked to Sans' station. Sans sat down on the damp wood, resting his skull on his hand.

"so what are you even doing in this timeline red?" Red shrugged and leaned on the desk mimicking Sans.

"i dunno, figured ya would want some company. seems pretty boring here if ya ask me." His eye lights swept around the snowy landscape. Eyeing the ruin doors and doggo's little speck of a station in the distance. "heh. also... it is october after all." He winked as Sans sat up.

"aw hell, no way. what number are you on?" His smile grew as Red held up 3 fingers. "oh man," Sans glanced around his station and slumped into his seat, "what'd i do to get so lucky?" His eye lights followed Red as he made his way around the sentry station.

"nothin' really. i just got off the phone with berry. helped him check off on day two an' got myself a lil...wound up. figured ya could help and get rid of anotha day. unless yer scared." Red traced some phalanges up Sans' femur, tugging at the fabric of his basketball shorts.

"naw i'm more worried about your teeth than getting caught out here." Red rolled his eyes and sank down to his knees, pushing Sans' femurs apart and rubbing light circles on the pelvic bone.

"careful bud, someone owns these jaws yenno. 'sides, if i wanted ta bite ya, i'd wait till day 11, so i can make it real special for ya." Sans shuddered slightly and lifted his hips so the other could slide down his shorts. He laughed lightly as Red replaced his hands with his tongue, humming when Sans placed a hand on his head.

"yea like you could get to me. you know your bro's gonna have a field day. good luck walking straight-mmm...for the rest of the week." Sans groaned lowly as Red's tongue stimulated his pubis, he threw his head back roughly and cursed as his magic conjured an ecto-penis.

"who knows, maybe i'll wanna be greedy and take both of ya for myself. man i'd love to see boss top ya, imagine that." Red smiled darkly as he freed his own summoned magic and began pumping Sans' erection. He ground his teeth together, eye lights focusing on Sans' flushed face as he wasted no time sinking all the way onto the blue member.

"aah-hah s-shit red..." Sans moaned softly and rubbed light encouraging circles on Red's skull. Red started to bob his head, jerking himself off in time with his movements. He twisted his hand a bit and Sans' hips fluttered up slightly causing him to cough a bit around the thick sticky magic. Red pulled up and gave a breathy chuckle, he blinked the tears that gathered in his sockets away and pumped Sans' length furiously, licking the cyan precome off his teeth.

"heheh f-fuck sansy... dun choke me now." Red stuck his tongue out and licked a stripe from the base to tip, teasing the head. Sans tensed his muscels as he stared down at the smaller skeleton with lusty eye lights. Red took Sans back into his mouth, humming as Sans applied a slight pressure to his head. Their moans echoed lightly through the forest as Red swirled his tongue around the head and gave a final hard suck. Sans thrust his hips forward coming into Red's throat with growl. Red's eye lights dimmed as he spilled into the snow below him, painting it a light crimson.

Red released Sans's conjured parts with a clack of his jaw, he wiped the residue off his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket and pat Sans' femurs as he stood. Sans sighed and pulled Red into a quick kiss. "hey, are you coming tomorrow?" Red snorted.

"'course im cumming tomorrow," Sans lightly punched Red's arm and chuckled, "but yea i know what ya mean i'll be there. does stretch even know 'bout october?" Red pulled up the hem of his shorts and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"honestly, who knows at this point." They both gave a breathy sigh and Sans fixed his pants. Red waved goodbye and Sans winked back. He made a mental note to cross today off his list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so behind haha, I want to post my size kink chapter on time but aughhhhh.


	4. Bukkake- UF!Papyrus, UF!Sans, US!Sans, and the UT Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bukakke, slight bondage, cum, lots of cum, you'll find out why pap can't speak later, slight dub-con but not really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmkay, so in future reference. If two characters have the same font style. Like Edge and Papyrus, their text will look the same but it will be clear who is speaking. And in the event they are in a chappie together there will be a difference. Comment if you are confused on ANYTHING.  
> I love feedback <3

Edge sat stiffly on the couch, he absentmindedly clenched and unclenched his fists, listening to the soft noises of his leather gloves stretching. The door of their house started to creak open and Edge quickly straightened his posture, a sneer present on his face as his brother walked in.

"OH. IT IS ONLY YOU." Edge rolled his eyes as Red stomped the snow off his ratty sneakers, he grinned.

"what, ya not happy ta see me boss? or are ya just excited for our friends ta get here?" Edge's nasal ridge crumpled in disgust and his shoulders tensed. Red stalked over and put a hand on his patella. "listen, ya sure ya wanna do this? it don't really seem like tha stuff ya would be into." Edge slapped Red's hand off and rolled his eye lights.

"I AM NOT A BABYBONES LIKE YOU RUNT. BESIDES THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS IS THE MOST HARDCORE INDIVIDUAL, THERFORE IT IS ONLY JUST THAT I PERFORM THIS. TO SHOW MY DOMINANCE AND STREGNTH." Edge turned his face upwards snidely as Red chuckled.

"not sure how strong yer gonna look with a face covered in cum." Red muttered and Edge quickly grabbed his shirt collar, his eyes glowing furiously. Red began to stutter apologies and sweat, but Edge just glared at him.

"YOU ARE LUCKY IT IS OCTOBER BROTHER." He said coldly, throwing the weaker skeleton into the couch. Suddenly the doorbell rang, Edge shot up but quickly changed to a relaxed pace. He took a breath and opened the door. He greeted each guest as any good host would.

"HELLO, LAZY OAF."

"hey, you almost had it, but it's sans." Sans huffed and strode in sitting on the couch.

"GOOD EVENING CHILDISH COPY OF ME." He waved Papyrus inside. Papyrus didn't say anything which he thought was weird. "HELLO FRUITCAKE."

"I do not know what to even comment on that." Blue walked past Edge and stood by the side of the couch. They all looked around at each other awkwardly before Sans broke the silence.

"so uh, where's stretch, blue?"

"yea, i woulda thought for sure stretch would wanna be first in line for somethin' like this." Red dodged a bone construct thrown by Edge and flipped him off without taking his eyes off Blue. Blue smiled kindly.

"My brother has not figured out about October yet, it's best to just be gentle with him for now." They nodded in agreement before they turned expectantly toward Edge. Red grinned and shrugged as his brother stared at him helplessly.

"welp, first step is ta just sit down boss, we can take care of the rest." Red grabbed the front of his shorts lewdly causing Blue to smack him on the arm. Edge sighed but slowly sank to his patella staring up at the four skeletons. They all stood and got to work, slowly unzipping their pants, the noises causing a shudder to rip across Edge's bones.

Collective moans and panting began to fill the once empty room. Edge sat there waiting patiently, he felt very embarrassed, just waiting for the four skeletons to defile his face in such a way. He only hoped he could shower quick enough and remove the smell so the dog squad didn't ruin his existence the next day. Edge was pulled out of his thoughts as his skull was gripped firmly and he was met with a glowing orange member. He tilted his head back slightly as Papyrus released on his face with a small groan and a violent shudder, the first spurt landing right in his goddamn eye socket.

After Papyrus was finished he went to clean himself up a bit but his hands were suddenly trapped in blue magic. With his one good eye light he glared up at Sans , getting only a wink and another load to the face in response. Edge blushed slightly at the dominat look in the other's eye sockets, the silent order to not touch repeated itself in his skull. Next, Blue and Red came. Blue coming in small dribbles that settled on his cheekbones, Blue smiled down at Edge lusty eye lights making Edge feel nervous. Red came next, muttering curses and purposely finishing right across his mouth, dragging the head of his ecto-dick through the sticky fluids to mix the colors together.

"oh man, what a pretty sight eh?" Red grinned down at his brother, the blush of Edge's cheeks illuminating the colors smeared across his face. "i dun think ya missed a single drop boss, nice." Red hissed out and the other skeletons showed their own approval. Edge grumbled and shook slightly in his binds.

"heh. don't worry Edgelord we'll let you out." Sans looked at red expectantly, "after pictures." He winked and the rest of the party laughed heartily as Edge increased his tantrum, spitting the combined love juices at Sans and Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me getting shit done! Can't wait to finally be caught up! Expect two chapters tomorrow! <3  
> ~O.P.


	5. Humiliation- the UT!Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humiliation, not very sexy, sight angst, implied blow jobs, ecto-tongues, papyrus gets punished, shame is the best

Sans walked slowly up the stairs, grinning as he heard his brother shuffle around in his room. He knocked lightly and turned the knob.

"hey bro, how's it... well look what i just found." Sans opened the door wider as he stared down Papyrus, his grin stretching. Papyrus yelped and tried to cover the bright orange bulge in his pants.

"B-BROTHER, PLEASE GET OUT OF MY ROOM IM NOT-"

"your face is almost as bright as your shorts pap, what's wrong? embarrassed your older bro caught you stroking the bone?" Sans ducked as Papyrus threw a pillow at him. "whoa. you serious pap youre acting like ive never seen you before. I changed your diapers bro."

"SANS WE ARE SKELETONS WE DONT USE THE BATHROOM!" Papyrus covered his body with his blankets, his muffled groans increased in volume as Sans sat down on the race car bed.

"pap" Sans placed a hand on Papyrus' femur and rolled his eyes when he shifted out of reach. Using his magic he pulled the blankets completely off his brothers bed. Leaving papyrus to squirm and try to yank them back. "pap c'mon i want you to see something."

"...SAAANS." Papyrus whinned for a bit but with some more urging he rolled his eye lights and stood. "ALRIGHT SANS WHAT DO YOU WISH TO SHOW ME?" Papyrus followed his brother out of his room and into the bathroom, he hesitated before following stepping inside.

"just look at yourself for a sec, listen to me while you look in the mirror." Papyrus looked puzzled for a second but stared into the mirror at his reflection. Sans stood in the mirror as well, hands in his pockets, eye lights looking distinctly left. "listen pap im going to be real honest with you. i just want to know..." Sans' eye lights snapped to his brothers and disappeared a second later. "did you or did you not fuck with grillby?"

Papyrus was sure if his skull wasn't naturally white it would've been at the sudden shame he felt. "B-BROTHER I-" Sans silenced him with a hand.

"keep those eye lights on the mirror pap..." he warned and Papyrus tensed under the thick dread in the air. "yenno i wouldve never thought that you would go for him. did you just wanna cross something off your list? what was it, i wanna know." Papyrus forced himself not to look towards Sans and he swallowed thickly. 

"I-IT WAS PUBLIC," Papyrus flinched at the low groan Sans uttered, "BUT I ASSUMED THAT SINCE HE WAS A FRIEND IT WOULD BE OKAY, THAT Y-YOU WOULD BE OKAY WITH-"

"pap to be fair i dont appreciate sleaze-balls like grillbz. he's a nice guy sure but no way would i ever-" Sans shook his head slightly and the ache in Papyrus' soul grew a bit. He wanted to hide his face and crawl back under his blankets, he felt dirty but he faced forward looking into his own dim eye lights. "what'd he do." Papyrus turned his head against his better judgement and was met with black sockets.

"EXCUSE-"

"oh c'mom bro, if you think i'd be okay with it you'd have no trouble telling me about it right? so. what'd you guys do?" Papyrus' face heated up, he squeezed his legs together and clenched his teeth shaking his head gently. Sans laughed and waited for a response. "show me." he said quietly and looked deep into Papyrus' eye lights with a hint of amusement.

Papyrus slowly sank to his knees in front of his brother, grabbing his hip bones and rubbing them softly in apology. Sans looked down on him lovingly, a hand coming down to stroke the side of his skull and mandible. Papyrus took the oppurntinity to conjure his tongue and run it teasingly over his teeth, his brothers grin widened and Sans cupped his jaw and pulled the jaw apart gently. 

Then there was soap in his mouth.

Papyrus sputtered as the bar of soap moved roughly around in his mouth. Flakes of it stuck to his teeth and the taste made his eyes water. Suddenly the bar was pulled out and thrown roughly into the sink, he immediately stood and spit out soap flakes. Dragging his tongue against the crevices in his jaw to dispel the awful taste.

"next time it won't be that simple, stay away from grillbz or next time it'll be edge washing your mouth out." Sans turned a pressed a kiss to the top of his head before turning and moving calmly out of the bathroom, leaving Papyrus to whine and scrub furiously at his conjured tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this! Sometimes it's nice to not write a bunch of sex. As crazy as that sounds...  
> What do you guys think?


	6. Size Difference- UF!Sans/US!Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Size kink, I could've gone sexual with this but it was so long I'm sorry, red kinda took advantage of stretch oops, slight mentions of sex, everything's pretty safe though.

Stretch lounged on the couch, flipping between the shows on tv. His bro was out with Alphys and Undyne for the night so he was on his own. He entertained the idea of going to Muffet's but realized it's been a while since he had the house to himself. Suddenly he heard a loud thud against his door. He stood up and walked briskly to the door opening it only to stumble back as Red tumbled into him.

"o-okay im here, ju-just... gimme a breather..." Red wheezed out as Stretch lifted the smaller skeleton to his shaky legs.

"Stars, not like I'm upset to see you Red, but what happened to you?" The taller skeleton brought Red over to the couch and Red's eye lights focused on Stretch's face.

"stretch? aw shit, this is tha wrong fuckin'-" Red groaned out and slapped a hand to his forehead. Stretch looked at him confused, Red sighed and settled deeper into the couch before answering. "listen uh... im kinda goin' through a 'problem' if ya get what i mean. and i just used tha last of my fuckin' energy ta teleport to tha wrong universe. i couldn't get a hold of sans so sometimes i ask his bro." Red leaned his head back and squished himself deep into his fur hood.

"What? What about your bro?" Stretch settled on the other side of the couch, looking at Red expectantly. Red kicked his legs nervously and picked the tips of his phalanges. Stretch watched Red's legs swing absentmindedly back and fourth.

"heh. well, yenno him. always so rough, dont think i could handle that right now ya feel me?" Stretch's eye lights snapped up to meet Red's, he froze for a bit when he was caught staring but Red didn't seem to mind. "hey, ya mind if i crash here for a bit? gotta wait ta get my stregnth up before i go home yenno." Red shifted off the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah that's cool." Stretch watched Red's frame disappear behind the fridge door, he saw Red go on his tippy toes to grab something too high up and Stretch tilted his head to get a better view. Red walked back and jumped onto the couch with a sigh, holding a bottle of water in two hands, Stretch laughed lightly and Red raised a brow ridge.

"hey what's so funny?" Stretch shrugged and pointed to the bottle.

"Why are you holding that so weird? Like you're gonna drop it or something."

"what do ya mean? this isnt weird im just holdin' this like normal." Red's smile was kind as he held up a hand. "sorry not everyone has oven mitts fer hands like you stretch, heh." Stretch furrowed his brow ridge and held up a hand to Red's. Red flinched back a bit but kept his smaller one against Stretch's. The taller skeleton's phalanges were much larger than Red's, who's finger tips only reached his second knuckle. Red snatched his hand back flushing, "alright alright no need ta show off asshole.." He muttered. Stretch shook his head slightly and stood, pulling Red to his feet also.

"C'mon stand up, lazybones." Red groaned but got to his feet scowling up at Stretch. Red only came up to about his waist, Stretch found it pretty fascinating, Red was taller than his bro but Red just looked so fragile. Without thinking he picked Red up, smaller legs instantly wrapping around his waist.

"stretch what the fuck're ya-"

"You're so much lighter than my bro, wonder what's up with that..." Stretch gripped the smaller hips tighter causing Red to gasp and squeeze his legs.

"are ya analyzin' me you fuckin'-" he was cut off by Stretch moving to press his back against the nearest wall, one of his hands moving to carress the small but thick bones that made up Red's rib cage. Red's breath stuttered as he arched into the light touches. Stretch began to kiss and lick the delicate vertebrae, Red moaned and pressed Stretch's skull deeper into his neck, trying to get more of those delicious vibrations. 

Red ground his hips against the other's spine, he laughed lightly and looked down on the lust-driven skeleton with dim eye lights. "yenno stretch, i think this just might work out for both of us." He said breathily, Stretch just smiled against Red's neck and tightened his grip on the smaller skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to focus more on the size aspect of the size difference kink. Yenno like height, and hands, and weight. I was gonna do dick size too but then it was just so long and descriptive for me already and I wanted to get this done tonight.  
> Hope y'all enjoy!!!


	7. Creampie- US!Papyrus and UF!Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creampie, sex, that's basically it, still sorta size kink, I really dislike this "kink" sorry if this sucks :(  
> Also here's the HoneyMustard you didn't really get last chapter <3

Red lifted the taller skeleton's skull and clanked their teeth together, both jaws separating instantly to deepen the kiss. Red wrapped his arms around Stretch's neck and pulled himself closer. Ecto-tongues twisted together as their panting rang through the space in the living room. Red's hand reached down to palm the other through his shorts and stretch moved to rock his hips into the gentle friction.

Muffled curses and breathy chuckles joined the steady sound of bone against bone. Stretch was the first to form and Red squeezed it teasingly through the shorts, causing Stretch to groan through gritted teeth. Stretch moved them so Red was curved over the arm of the couch laying on his back. He kissed down Red's neck and the smaller skeleton moved to give him more access to the cervical vertebrae.

"never took ya as someone who fucked slow." Red teased him, Stretch pinched the sides on his hips to shut him up and began moving downwards, nipping at the cracked ribs. Red arched into the stimulation and moaned lightly, phalanges squeezing the sofa. The orange tongue continued its descent down, Stretch wasted no time pulling down the others basketball shorts, tongue running circles around Red's pelvic inlet.

Red shrieked out and tried to stop his legs from crushing the skull between them. Shoving some fingers in his mouth to shut himself up as his magic formed making the pleasure intensify. "a-aah stretch... ya, ya don't have 'ta..." Stretch pulled away from the dripping red mound, Red's cheekbones reddened at how messy his face was with the release.

"Is everything okay? Do you want to stop?" Stretch wiped off his skull and went to put some distance between them, but Red hooked his legs around his hips in defiance.

"shit, stars no! i just... want ya, so just h-hurry up alright?" Red turned his face to the side and rolled his eyes, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. Stretch chuckled and pulled down his pants enough for his ecto-dick to spring free. Red focused on the glowing appendage and shifted his hips closer.

"Someone's an eager beaver." Stretch teased Red's enterance with the tip of his cock, pushing in slowly and then pulling back out. Red groaned in frustration and wiggled his hips.

"okay, dun ever say that while havin' sex again. and stop fuckin' teasing!" Red whined and Stretch grinned wider before slipping himself completely inside Red's wet folds. They both shuddered at the penetration, grinding against each other to adjust faster before Stretch set up a quick pace. The quick snap of their hips in tandem with the desperate touches made their noises of pleasure grow steadily.

Stretch angled his hips to reach deeper into the smaller skeleton and clumsily threw a hand down to place frantic messy circles along Red's clit. They both were getting closer, Red could feel the movements getting wilder. He could feel the pulses of Stretch's ecto-dick inside him and wrapped his legs around Stretch's waist.

"F-fuck... Ah, Red wait I-" Red cut him off with a mix between and growl and a moan, pulling them tighter together. Stretch tried to pull back, to warn Red, anything! But Red's climax came and when his walls clamped down onto the sensitive organ it caused a chain reaction. Stretch moaned loudly as he was milked of his release from Red's insides. His hips moving shallowly on instinct and Red whimpered at the over sensitivity.

Their labored breaths were the only sound in the room, Stretch pulled himself slightly off of Red as their summoned parts disappeared. He looked down and saw that the inside of Red's pelvis was splashed with orange come, some of it dripping along his own bones now. "Oh fuck, shit I- shit. Red I'm-" he hastily stuttered out an apology and tried to move to help clean up but Red laughed lightly and kept his legs around Stretch's spine.

"its alright mmkay? guessin' that was tha first time ya-" Red gestured to his pelvis before letting his hand flop back on the couch. "i wanted it anyway so if anythin' i'm the asshole who should be apologizin' not you." Stretch sighed and fell heavily on top on Red, the smaller skeleton grinned and rubbed the top of his skull soothingly. "how'd it feel?"

"Crazy..." Stretch muttered into fur of Red's jacket. Red hummed in response and they just laid there, Red knew it was gonna be a bitch to clean up if it dried like that but as he listened to the soft snoring of the bigger skeleton he simply rolled his eyes.

"mothafuckin' october..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay so I was totally going to post this yesterday but then I fell asleep :) also except two chapters tomorrow cause I have to work all night and I can't write skeleton porn at work no matter how much I want to.


	8. Leather/Latex- The UF Bros(but mostly papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leather, mentions of BDSM, crops, handcuffs, pap has a dirty mind, papyrus is a dick to temmie's, this is pretty safe hah.

Papyrus stomped around his living room, tidying up the last of things before turning to stroll out of his house. He locked the door despite Sans always telling him that it "wouldn't make a fuckin' difference." Obviously the terrible papyrus knew this, he was just doing it to piss him off, this is his house and he'll lock it if he wants to.

Numerous monsters huddled into the shadows and as papyrus walked by their eyes shot to the ground, not even risking making eye contact with the edgy skeleton. Papyrus hummed in appreciation, but his goal today wasn't to strike fear in the local monsters. Since it was the ripe month of October it was time to restock his toy collection, and only the finest things will meet his standards.

Papyrus pushed the creaky door of the shop open and stared at everything in its glory. Displays of gags and restraints stood about as tall as him, each one filled with a wide array of colors, sizes, and styles. He felt like a kid in a candy shop as he walked calmly through the store. A pair of handcuffs caught his attention and he slid past a mannequin wearing a latex bodysuit to investigate. 

He traced a phalange on the leather interior of the cuffs, humming at the small jolts of electricity he felt at its texture. He pulled on the connective chain to test its stregnth and smiled at the loud snap of it being pulled taut. These were keepers. He swung them lightly around a finger as he moved towards some crops. Crops were his favorite, he had one of his favorites break recently when he accidently hit sans too hard. 

Papyrus glared at the memory and looked over the crops before him. Too small. To heavy. Too soft. That one was just fucking horrible. He rolled his eye lights and resisted the urge to sigh heavily in disappointment of the selection. Suddenly a bunny monster with a scar that stretched across her face walked up to him calmly.

"What are you doing? Do you know what you're looking for?" The bunny narrowed her eyes at Edge and he scoffed at her.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I DO NOT?"

"Well for starters you're just creepily running your fingers over them, you can pick them up you know..." They calmly reached over and grabbed a random crop, waving it slightly like a magic wand. "Also, I'm getting a kind of weird vibe from you... Here." She pushed the crop towards him and he snatched it out of her hand, glancing back and forth between her and the crop. "Just feel it. Think about it." She shifted her weight and crossed her arms patiently.

"I DO NOT KNOW HOW YOU THINK YOU THIS IS EDUCATING ME IN THE LEAST..." Papyrus grumbled and began to explore the crop.

The handle was firm, slightly heavy in his hand, the neck of the crop was a braided black leather and very shiny. He rubbed the striking zone between the tips of his phalanges, the smooth matte black leather felt softer between his scar-ridden hands. He felt the urge to lick his teeth as he imagined using this on Sans. His fingers caught on something and he flipped the crop over to reveal five pointed tips embedded in the striking zone. He shoved a finger into one of them, loving the sting it provided just from the dull pressure of it.

He bent the crop gently, testing how strong the neck of the crop was and almost smiled when it barely bent within his rough grip. He pulled the crop back and gave a couple swats to his hand, using both sides. The spikes provided a sharp sting that slowly faded into a dull burn, the points of impact still obvious on his palm. He thought about what would happen if there was actual force behind the hit. How long would the mark stay? He felt the magic in his bones tingle slightly, he could practically feel the smack of it on his bones and could hear the sound of the dull clank echo through his skull. The sounds he could draw out from his brother...

"I'll go and ring you up then." The bunny monster tugged the cuffs and crop out of his weak grip and walked briskly to the front of the store. Papyrus wanted to argue that he wasn't done shopping yet but realized the slight warmth that spread across his cheekbones, and the magic that so badly wanted to solidify in his pelvis. He probably looked incredibly sloppy and odd to the smaller monster, but he didn't exactly care for her opinion. As he took his bags and pushed through the creaky door once more he almost grinned to himself and slightly thanked the bunny monster for her help.

"hey boss, ya get back from shoppin'?" His brother sat slumped into the couch, eyes not ever looking up from the screen. Papyrus scowled and took the crop from the bag. He gave a swift slap to the back of Sans' skull and the smaller leaned forward rubbing his head in pain.

"YES ACTUALLY, NOT THAT IT MATTERS TO YOU SO MUCH." He almost laughed at his brother's angry expression before it changed to one of confusion.

"wait, holy fuck is that new? how did ya even pay fer that bro?" Sans went to grab the crop for a closer look but the taller skeleton simply moved it out of his reach.

"I TOOK A TEMMIE'S COLLEGE FUND." He said bluntly. Sans' mouth hung agape before he burst out laughing, Papyrus allowed a small smile to twitch across his teeth.

"h-holy fuck bro yer an asshole" Sans wheezed out but jumped again as the crop met the back of his hand. "ow holy shit... jeez bro..." He stared in slight awe at the small puncture wounds from the spikes. "so...leather huh?" He grinned and rubbed the back of his hand, his eye lights flickering down to Papyrus's now glowing pelvis.

"SAY ONE MORE FUCKING WORD AND I WILL-"

"one more fucking word." The brothers stared at one another for a bit before Sans gave a cheeky wink. Papyrus chuckled darkly and walked to the front of the couch pulling Sans up by his shirt collar.

"THIS IS WHY I DO THE SHOPPING BROTHER."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING.  
> I got mega sick this past week and everything so I was basically just sleeping the entire week :(  
> I promise I'll do better with updates!  
> Also if anyone here also reads my other fic Dangerous Skeleton, I'm sorry but it will not be updated until next week, but I will try to make it a two chapter update to make it up to y'all :)  
> Thanks for being patient <3  
> ~O.P.


End file.
